The present invention is directed to a lottery number generator. In particular, the invention is directed to a lottery number generator wherein plural sequences of numbers are rapidly displayed such that the numbers produce a "dancing" visual effect. By "dancing" effect, it is meant that the numbers are displayed sequentially at a sufficiently high rate to prevent visual recognition of an individual number. Each one of a plurality of displays can be stopped temporarily by means of a manually operable momentary switch associated with the display so that a particular number can be recognized on the display. Because the rate of display of the "dancing" numbers is relatively high, the operation of the switch cannot be visually coordinated with the rate of display, thereby "randomizing" the selection of a number on each display.
Preferably, three separate displays are employed to provide a three digit decimal number. The displays are stopped in sequence by operation of a bank of three momentary switches associated with the three displays. The "randomized" three digit number selected by operation of the three switches may be subsequently entered in any well-known lottery game.
Other numbers having more or less than three digits may also be selected by the invention by using the appropriate number of displays.
Various types of number generators are well-known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,092 wherein a number generator comprises a bank of counters which generate multiple "dancing" digits on a display. The number generator is controlled by a lottery ticket validation circuit, and a number produced by the generator is displayed when the ticket is validated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,092 also discloses a form of number generator wherein the aforementioned counters are dispensed with. In this form of number generator, control is exercised by the ticket validation circuit such that a multiple digit number produced by the generator is displayed when a ticket is validated.
In either number generator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,092, the digits of a "random" number cannot be separately selected.
Another type of number generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,269. In this patent, the number generator generates a sequence of numbers for display. Apparently, the numbers are generated at a sufficiently slow rate to enable visual recognition of each number. All digits in the display are stopped upon successive depressions of start and stop buttons. The digits are not separately controlled by the operator.
Other patents which may be of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,499 and 3,592,473 which disclose electronic dice games wherein multiple displays are operated by a single switch.
An advantage of the invention is that the digits of a multiple digit display are separately selected in sequence to simulate the "random" selection of a multiple digit number for use in a lottery game.
Another advantage of the invention is that each digit of the display can be temporarily halted for different preselected intervals of time.
Further advantages of the invention appear hereinafter.